


Problem Solved

by afterhoursfic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfic/pseuds/afterhoursfic
Summary: Prompt: Geralt gets tired of Jaskier sticking his dick where it shouldn’t and relying on Geralt to save him when the inevitable consequences of it arise so after scruffing the bard like some wayward tomcat, he axiis him into only wanting to get fucked by Geralt. It keeps him out of trouble and Geralt out of the overpriced brothels and into a willing hole that only gets off with Geralt’s cock splitting him in half
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 248





	Problem Solved

At this point he shouldn’t be surprised at seeing Jaskier practically running into the inn, doublet half fastened and chemise hanging half out of his pants, skin flushed and a far too pleased grin on his face.

The bard doesn’t even have to say a word as he quickly spots where he’s sat in some dark corner and plants himself on the bench next to him and grabbing his half-empty tankard, acting as if he’d been here the whole time. It didn’t take his enhanced senses to know Jaskier stank of sex and sweat, hell he could still see the slick of whatever woman he took to bed still on his lips before drinking from his beer, and sure enough, a bunch of young farmhands came crashing through the inn door and immediately made their way towards them.

The insults were pretty fast to fly, Jaskier brushing each one off to try and feign his innocence whilst the group of men were getting ready to haul the bard somewhere outside, likely beat him within an inch of his life and leave him in a ditch for taking their sister’s maidenhood. At least that’s what he thought the general conversation was about.

Personally, he was sick of it at this point, every city, town, or hovel they went to, Jaskier always managed to get them into some sort of trouble, usually under the skirts of some daughter or wife, sometimes both, and he was sick of the way the bard practically flaunted it, getting caught, and often getting them both kicked out of their already paid for beds that night.

The worst part was the way Jaskier always found a way to involve him, most often he had to step between said pursuers from actually beating up the bard, no matter how tempting the thought, but if there was one thing he hated the most, it would be getting involved in the affairs of men.

That was the main excuse he told himself, and his ire towards the whole ordeal definitely wasn’t because of Jaskier’s dalliances in closets, alcoves, and sometimes stables, about how easy the bard found company no matter where they went and yet he had to content himself with the hesitant touches and barely concealed disgust from overpaid whores.

Frankly, it had been far too long since he’d had even semi-decent company and his skin itched for something, for some sort of relief and after eyeing Jaskier beside him for a moment, the bard still arguing that he was here the whole time and not in their sister’s bed, a solution to not only his problem, but the ones Jaskier caused as well suddenly struck him, and he only berated himself for a moment for taking so long before he finally intervened.

All it took was for him to stand up from the bench so he could now tower over the farmhands, a sharp edge to his eyes and a hand on the hilt of his steel sword before the men are fumbling over each other to get away from him, all whilst Jaskier laughed beside him and whooped when the last of them finally left the tavern.

The bard’s joy was short-lived, in fact, he’d only just started telling him off for waiting so long to intervene, but he wasn’t listening, instead, he just grabbed at Jaskier’s collar and hauled him up from the bench and then began to drag him out of the tavern and down the street to the inn.

The whole walk back Jaskier was shouting at the treatment and tried to pull away, but he held firm even as one hand hit him in the face (which the bard had called an accident, naturally). So when he felt the fabric tear a little under his hand instead he grabbed at Jaskier’s hair and pulled it tight so that Jaskier was forced to look up at the sky whilst he walked them to their beds, the bard now completely reliant on him if he wanted to avoid crashing into things or slipping into the mud.

There was something heady about having Jaskier so easily under his control and that feeling followed him into their rooms where he promptly shoved Jaskier forward whilst he turned to lock the doors.

He ignored Jaskier’s protests at the treatment, and later his apologies for getting caught, again, when finally he had enough and put his plan to work, his hand making the sign before he even consciously realized he was doing it until the bard went lax in front of him as he fell silent and awaited instruction.

“From now on, you can only come on my cock” Something easy but would no doubt make Jaskier’s time with others less enjoyable. Whilst he craved to bend Jaskier over the bed to fuck him into the mattress and really test how strong the bed frame is, a bigger part of him wanted Jaskier to come crawling back to him, pleading and desperate to get on his cock, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t get anything now “Right now you’re gonna suck my cock and come when I do”

What followed was perhaps the best blowjob he’d ever gotten in his century of living, he didn’t know if Jaskier had any experience with men, but given how sloppy and wet it was coupled with the occasional grazing of teeth and the way Jaskier would gag when he forced himself too far down, suggested he wasn’t, but it was perfect all the same.

He came embarrassingly fast, shoving his cock to the back of Jaskier’s throat and enjoying the way the bard moaned and convulsed around it as he came, squirming as if to get away only he didn’t, and he watched his come spill out past his cock and Jaskier’s lips and down to his chin.

When he pulled away he didn’t even have to say or do anything before Jaskier was trying to lick and get every last bit of come into his mouth, an overly pleased look on his face, and sure enough, when he looked down he saw the growing wet stain at the front of Jaskier’s pants. He scooped up the last remnants of his come on Jaskier’s face with his thumb before pushing it past the bard’s lips, unable to help his moan when he felt Jaskier suck at the digit of his own will before pulling out when he felt his dick twitch again.

He quickly sent Jaskier to bed, not even allowing him the decency to clean up the mess in his pants, there was supposed to be some punishment in this after all, given the amount of time Jaskier had come to him expecting protection from whatever new stupid mistake he had made.

After that, he makes it his mission to direct them to every settlement he can to watch as Jaskier outrageously flirts with a number of women until finally he’s lead away to some corner and he makes sure to follow so he can at least keep an ear out.

He knows the bard is good In bed, had heard him through walls for years now and now’s no different, he still eagerly gets his partner off, he hadn’t stopped Jaskier from being able to get hard and as he hears the man fucking into his lover of the hour, he can’t help but think he needs to change that as he hears the girls come over and over and yet Jaskier got no relief.

Every time he could smell the sweat pouring off of Jaskier’s body as he kept fucking over and over, desperate for his relief and yet finding nothing until finally, the woman pushes him off, too overstimulated to carry on as she rights herself and leaves him there with his dick still hanging out, flushed red and dripping in pre, but no closer to release.

It’s then that he’ll listen to Jaskier try and jerk himself off, stripping his hand over his dick so fast he’s surprised his cock isn’t chaffed from how desperate and eager he is for something, but still there’s nothing.

When he hears Jaskier all but growl and huff and lament whatever curse had struck his dick he’ll go back to their table where a minute later Jaskier would join him, arousal pouring off of him mixed with frustration and pure need, the thick line of his cock very obvious in his pants as he refuses to sit still in his seat whilst they finish their drinks and finally head to bed together.

It carries on for a couple of weeks with Jaskier only getting more and more frustrated as instead of taking women to bed as a mutual pleasure, instead, he can feel it become entirely selfish, the bard looking for a way, any way to get himself off, with his partner’s pleasure not even being an afterthought to him until he’s finally stopped and sent on his way.

He can tell the bard is close to his breaking point so he ventures them further from civilization and deeper into the woodland. If Jaskier notices he doesn’t say anything but most of the night he’s aware of the sound of slick skin and huffed grunts as Jaskier jerks himself off in the bedroll next to him and still gets no closer to his relief.

He’s the one to break first, tired of hearing Jaskier seek pleasure in the same way over and over with little result and instead deciding to offer a new solution, the last couple of weeks had been just as much as a torture to him with the constant scent of arousal, need and desperation clinging to Jaskier, he’d been hard-pressed not to shove him onto the nearest surface and fuck straight into him to give them both some relief.

It happens one night when once again they’re both awake later than they should be, with the slick sound of skin slapping together as he listens to Jaskier futilely try to get himself off. He’s surprised Jaskier had lasted this long and hadn’t come to him sooner desperate for some solution, even if it meant going to a sorceress or one particular sorceress at that.

But finally, tired of hearing and smelling and seeing, he’s desperate to touch so obviously turns to face Jaskier and speaks into the otherwise quiet night.

“Need a hand bard?”

Everything stops then and he watches Jaskier freeze in front of him, clearly not expecting to have been caught, until finally he just lets out a whine and despite not being able to see him in the dark, turns his head to face him anyway “It’s no use, my dick’s broken, clearly the Gods have seen to punish me-“

“You just need to be fucked”

There’s a tense moment of silence where he can’t help the smirk on his face before he hears Jaskier sputtering in between protests, clearly outraged at the idea “Geralt, my dearest friend, sex isn’t the problem it’s…getting to the end that is” All he did was snort but he felt a hand slap somewhere at his chest “I’ve been denied the sweet taste of release for weeks now, so forgive me if I’m not myself because I’m sure some old hag has it out for me and has decidedly ruined my life in the worst possible way”

“Stop being dramatic, I told you you just need a cock in your arse, or specifically my cock”

He heard Jaskier scoff and had already started to form the sign when Jaskier began to speak again “Geralt, I don’t think-“

“Well I think you’re desperate to sit on my cock in the next few seconds”

Sure enough, he’d barely drawn away the signs power when he felt Jaskier straddle him, his hands apawing at his clothed dick, already hard from having watched Jaskier try to jerk himself off for half the night whilst his own hands came to rest on the bard’s hips, a smile already teasing his lips as he watched Jaskier roll his hips, desperate for friction as he let out small desperate moans.

“Please Geralt, please let me sit on your cock” He just gave a questioning hum and a quirk to his eyebrow as an answer and rolled his hips up to meet the bard’s, earning a groan from the other man before he continued with his pleading “I need it, need you to fuck me open so I feel it for weeks”

He lets Jaskier carry on like this for another minute or so, and without guidance watches him move down his body until his head is by his clothed dick, trying to suck at the head of his cock through the leather whilst he tried to get a hand on it to stroke him, all the while babbling at how he needed to feel his cock, to have it fuck him so well, so full and deep he practically chokes on it, and that’s all he needs to give Jaskier the go-ahead to pull him out of his pants.

Jaskier almost tears the leather trying to free him, but at the first reveal of skin Jaskier is already licking and sucking at it as if it’s the sweetest tasting nectar and moaning at the taste, even whilst he still struggles to pull him out.

Eventually, they get there and his cock is standing proud, hard and thick and leaking precome, not even having to prompt the bard before he’s lapping at the length of it, rubbing his face across the skin so precome spills across his hair and face before Jaskier is all too eagerly shoving it as far down his throat as he can, moaning at the taste and still sucking his cock even deeper even as he begins to gag once it reaches the back of his throat.

As good as it is to have the bard’s mouth on him he’s all too desperate to feel the tight clutch of Jaskier’s ass instead and given that he’s dangerously close to coming just with a few swipes of his tongue and the feel of warm, wet heat around his dick.

He’s quick to pull Jaskier off and rolling them so that Jaskier is on his back, legs splayed open and wide as he fills the space between, thrusting his hips a little so that his cock rubs against Jaskier’s ass and gods is he tempted to just push in then, to hear the bard cry out and feel his hole squeeze around him as if coaxing him to come into the tight clutch of his hole and milk his cock dry, but that would be for another night, he wasn’t that much of a monster.

Even so, he only had the patience to slick two of his fingers with spit, quickly pushing in one and then the other whilst Jaskier writhed below him, letting out small grunts and moans at the mix of pleasure and pain until he curled his fingers to hit Jaskier’s prostate, watching as his dick twitched and his back bow under the feeling.

His cock was still wet with precome and spit so after pulling his fingers out quickly lined his cock up, ignoring whatever nonsense was falling from Jaskier’s mouth as he began to push in. He hissed purely at how tight Jaskier’s hole was and all it had taken was his cock head to push past his rim when suddenly Jaskier was shuddering under him with a cry and he watched thick ropes of come covering the bard’s chest, even reach as far as his cheek as he came at just the first hint of his cock and he had to use all his strength not to push him and feel the clench of Jaskier’s ass milk him to completion as well.

Jaskier’s orgasm seemed to stretch on over minutes, clearly, weeks being desperate and on the edge had their toll and he couldn’t help but reach a hand forward to rub the come into the other man’s skin and his chest hair, all whilst Jaskier fell lax under him, a dopey and content look on his face whilst looking at him as if he was the best thing to exist.

“Seems I should listen to you more Geralt, it appears you’ve cured me of my affliction”

“Shut up bard” He went to push in again, but he’d barely gotten another inch in when he heard Jaskier hiss and hands shoving at him in an effort to push him away but he was unmoveable and heard Jaskier laugh nervously for a moment.

“Thank you for your help Geralt but it appears I don’t need you anymore-“

“Don’t you want to make sure you’re truly cured?” he could see Jaskier think about it for a moment and he was ready to use axii again, but the bard just shrugged and instead moved his legs to wrap around his waist and his arms around his shoulders, pulling them closer.

“Wouldn’t hurt to make sure, just go slow, I’m a little ah ah”

He’d stopped listening to Jaskier and as soon as he was given the go-ahead shoved the rest of his cock into Jaskier, feeling the vice-like grip of it around him and he had to stop otherwise he would finish all too soon and he wanted to make good on the bard’s words to make sure he felt the feeling of his cock in his ass for weeks.

As soon as he had himself under control he quickly began fucking into Jaskier, listening to his pained grunts and short cries as all he could focus on was the tight heat around his dick, barely noting that Jaskier was hard again even as he grunted in pain, and was almost animalistic as he drove into Jaskier’s hole, growling above the prone body under him as he got closer and closer to his release.

He’d batted away Jaskier’s hand when it reached for his now drooling cock laying against his abdomen, it wouldn’t help anyway, the bard’s release purely reliant on the cock driving into him and he only angled Jaskier’s hips slightly so he could push in that much deeper, but it’s enough to have Jaskier choking on his tongue with another orgasm, and this time he can’t stop himself from coming again after a handful more thrusts, shoving in as deep as he can and throwing his head back with a mix of a snarl and a groan as Jaskier’s hole milks him of every drop of come he has.

He doesn’t stop there, he’s still hard when he’s finished coming and is quick to start thrusting again, ignoring the weak protest under him, but he just raises his hand and performs axii, feeling the body under him loosen under the signs thrall.

“From now on you can only get hard thinking about my cock” Jaskier just moaned in response and whined when after two orgasms his dick was getting hard, it was hard to avoid thinking about his cock when it was fucking into him after all.

He manages to fuck Jaskier through another orgasm, at which he passes out, but he doesn’t stop fucking him, still eager for his own release and fuck he’s never felt anything better than the tight clutch of the other man’s ass around him and he spends most of the night fucking into him, coming over and over again until Jaskier’s belly is slightly swollen from it. Even unconscious Jaskier manages to come for a fourth time and it’s only when the sky begins to lighten that he finally pulls out and watches his come leak out of Jaskier’s puffy and red-rimmed hole, already making a mess under him as it leaks out to spill down his thighs and onto the bedroll.

They don’t speak about it the next day, Jaskier is all too happy to act as if it didn’t happen and that his dick is magically cured of its curse, even as he limps beside him, letting out a hiss now and then as he tries to rub at his lower back, his ass, anything to help, but given by the bard’s mutterings nothing works.

He’s quietly smug when he can scent the smell of arousal from Jaskier their entire journey to the nearest town, and sure enough, when he looks he can see the bard’s dick is hard in his pants, likely thinking of the past night but he’s sure it will only be a matter of days before Jaskier comes back to him, desperate again.

Of course he’s right, it takes two days where Jaskier successfully wooed nearly every woman into taking him to their bed or cupboard but when it came down to it would hear them shout and huff at his impotence as they shoved him away and told him to leave.

He’s nursing a tankard of shit ale when he feels Jaskier sidle up next to him, can smell the shame and arousal clinging to him as the bard leans closer to whisper at him.

“Geralt, dearest friend of mine, do you think we could- the other night-“

“Spit it out Jaskier”

“Can you fuck me again? It appears my curse hasn’t lifted just yet and-” He doesn’t wait to hear whatever else Jaskier has to say, just stands up and makes a move towards their rooms, Jaskier quickly trailing after him and he can smell the other man’s lust only get stronger as they get closer to their rooms with a door finally locked behind them.

He turned around and with little preamble began shredding his layers of armor whilst Jaskier eagerly discarded his own clothing and when the bard was finally naked, he couldn’t help but smirk as he moved closer to him, his hands resting on the man’s ass, giving them a firm squeeze as he trailed a finger just to tease at Jaskier’s rim before he spoke.

“I did tell you only my cock can make you come” He feels Jaskier shudder under him and then a tentative hand around his dick, slowly stroking him to hardness as he pushes them both back until the back of Jaskier’s knees hit the bed and he falls back, and he quickly follows after, pinning him to the bed.

“Maybe we should go see some-“

His hand is already outstretched and soon Jaskier’s eyes are glossy under the sign’s control “You’re desperate for my cock, begging for it all the time until I finally fill you”

The effect is instantaneous, pleas start falling from the bard’s lips as Jaskier tries to move his hips down and angle them so he can wrap a hand around his dick and guide it to his already slick hole, barely listening when he hears Jaskier tell him how he opened himself up earlier, desperate for something to fill him until he realized only Geralt’s cock could do that for him.

He can’t help but groan and shove forward with a deep thrust, instantly setting a harsh pace that has the headboard to their bed crashing against the wall and Jaskier wailing on his cock, no doubt letting everyone know downstairs just how good and thoroughly he was being fucked, and he couldn’t help but thrust faster, letting out small grunts as he tried to fuck into him faster and faster.

All he can hear is the sound of their skin slapping together and Jaskier’s shouts for more, to be filled with his come and he’s quick to fall over the edge into his first orgasm, only slowing down a little to milk every clench of Jaskier’s hole before he’s fucking with fervor again and soon coaxing himself and Jaskier into orgasm together, and much like their first time he just keeps going, forcing Jaskier’s legs up so that they’re over his shoulder and folding the man in half as he redoubles his efforts and quickly has them hurtling both into another orgasm.

At some point when Jaskier appears no longer lucid and is just whining with the occasional plea, managing to come again even if at this point it’s mostly dry, but still he doesn’t stop and doesn’t listen to the banging on the walls and at the door telling them that they need to leave, instead he just drives faster into Jaskier, feeling sweat on his brow as he once again empties himself into Jaskier’s hole, now puffy and loose even as it still tries to clench around him and keep him and his come inside just a bit longer.

Eventually, he collapses beside Jaskier, exhausted in a way he hadn’t been in decades, and even as tired as Jaskier must feel, he can’t help but laugh when he feels a hand wrap around his softened cock and move to stroke it before he batted it away and told Jaskier to go to bed.

***

Sure enough, after that Jaskier is insatiable and luckily he has the stamina to match. In the beginning, he’d make Jaskier walk beside him on Roach, but as the cloying smell of Jaskier’s arousal only got deeper the longer they walked, and the hands on his thighs whilst Jaskier begged them to stop only for a moment so he could get fucked, meant he soon had Jaskier riding on Roach in front of him.

It was all too easy to push the back of Jaskier’s pants down to expose his ass, and even easier to slide his cock into the bard’s hole, now always slick and loosened with how often they fuck, and that’s how they spend the day.

The contact isn’t enough to get him off, but just having his cock in his hole is all Jaskier needs to come with a shout and have him staining the front of his pants. Sometimes he’d coax Roach into a trot just to make Jaskier bounce a little in his lap and have him add to the growing stains as he then slows them down again and takes far too much delight when he sees Jaskier hang his head in shame as other travelers pass by and see the mess on his front, making it all too obvious what they’re doing.

It’s usually after such an occasion that he’ll pull them aside, just within the treeline and fuck Jaskier into the dirt or against a tree, a hand over his mouth to muffle his shouts until finally he comes too.

Despite all that Jaskier still isn’t satisfied and playing his lute in the evenings had turned into hanging off his cock, whether that was when they were deep in the woodland or at a tavern.

Taverns either meant Jaskier was very obviously under the table sucking his cock, or just warming it, even that had been enough to get him off a couple of times. On the rare occasion when they were in a town sleazy enough, he would pull Jaskier onto his lap and with one arm around the bard’s waist would fuck him right there for all to see. Some did but were too scared to approach, but for the most part, they remained unnoticed and the more it happened the bolder he became as all Jaskier did was beg more and more for his cock, until he was the reason they were getting kicked out of towns.

Not that he cared, he no longer needed the disappointed touches from whores and the like, not when he had his very own, enthusiastic, hole that begged all hours of the day and night to be filled with his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://afterhoursfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
